Un cow-boy devant le fond vert
by Toxine Sulleehuto
Summary: Les cow-boys c'est mignon. Les petits aussi. Alexis pouvait-il résister?... Pairing Mathieu Sommet/Alexis Lloyd


**Il y avait longtemps que je voulais écrire un yaoi entre Mathieu et son assistant ... C'est chose faite aujourd'hui!**

**Certains trouveront certainement que ça ressemble au "Noël de deux hérissons" (je commence à rouiller et à toujours faire la même chose! xD) mais j'assume totalement! Et je leur prierai de me faire remarquer à quels passages je me suis auto-plagiée.**

**C'est un délire sur la fin de l'épisode 87, quand Mathieu danse déguisé en cow-boy. A deux heures du matin je me suis sentie inspirée.**

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire ... Maître Panda étant redevenu gentil mon inspiration pour "Un ange en Enfer" s'est un peu tarie mais je continuerai, ne vous en faites pas! Et j'intégrerais d'autres personnages de la Web Team, et d'autres méchants (devinez ...)**

**Par contre je m'amuse comme une petite folle avec "Gentleman-cambrioleur"! Pas demain, je ne peux jamais poster le mardi pour raison personnelle, mais très bientôt!**

**J'en profite pour embrasser mes nouvelles mamans (xD) TheInsaneJane et Zombie-snail. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir été adoptée ... Paraît qu'elles me laisseraient jouer avec des allumettes et de la vodka!**

**Kisses, et à en bas!**

**Votre dévouée (qu'est-ce que je raconte?)**

**La Patronne**

* * *

C'était la fin de la journée de tournage. Mathieu était épuisé, mais fier d'avoir fini. Il m'a fait un clin d'oeil:

« T'as vu Alexis? Tout en une journée! On peut envoyer notre candidature au Livre des Records! »

Il a éclaté de rire, je me suis contenté d'un sourire. Il portait encore son costume de cow-boy et il m'est venu à l'esprit que toutes les fangirls qui verraient l'épisode le trouveraient diablement sexy. Mais aussi qu'elles fondraient toutes si elles le voyaient rire en ce moment, son adorable sourire de chaton suspendu aux lèvres.

Ah, et il y aurait aussi trois-quatre filles qui commenteraient la repousse lente mais sûre de ses cheveux.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire, Matt? j'ai proposé.

\- Pour être original, prends-moi une bière! Et récupère aussi mes lunettes! J'y vois que dalle. »

Il a attrapé le petit poupon rose avec lequel il avait tourné certains passages de la vidéo, s'est mis à le câliner en imitant la voix du Patron et en lui faisant de douteuses déclarations d'amour.

« En effet il faut vraiment que je te rende tes lunettes.

\- Bouge-toi le cul sinon je chante la chanson des gnomes!

\- Tes menaces sont terrifiantes. »

Il a pris un petit air boudeur et m'a tiré la langue. Je n'ai pu retenir un sourire attendri. J'ai tourné les talons et je suis parti récupérer les bières et les lunettes.

Depuis la cuisine, j'ai entendu:

« Alex! Est-ce que la caméra est allumée?

\- Je l'ai éteinte mais j'ose espérer que tu sais appuyer sur un bouton. »

Nouveau rire. Mathieu était vraiment d'humeur joyeuse.

J'ai sursauté lorsque le silence a été brisé par une musique rapide. J'ai pris les bières, complètement oublié les lunettes et, curieux, je suis allé voir de quoi il en retournait au salon.

Je me suis retenu de hurler un monumental: « What the fuck ?! » Mathieu, habillé en cow-boy, tenant le poupon rose à la main, qui dansait comme un con et se déhanchait devant le fond vert? C'était quoi ce bordel?

« Tu fous quoi, là?

\- Rah, décoince-toi un peu! Je me détends! On foutra ça à la fin de la vidéo! »

Il n'avait pas arrêté, souriant de plus belle et faisant de temps en temps mine de rouler une pelle à l'innocent (enfin, plus tant que ça vu qu'il avait tourné avec le Patron) bébé rose. Il a fait glisser sa veste le long de ses épaules. Je me suis mordu la lèvre. Elles avaient raison, les adolescentes, qu'est-ce que ce type était craquant!

« Mathieu, j'ai gémi, à cause de toi mon cerveau fond...

\- Dans ce cas viens avec moi! Je couperai ta danse au montage, promis!

\- De quoi?

\- Allez! C'est toi l'assistant, je te rappelle, tu obéis!

\- Non!

\- Dans ce cas c'est moi qui viens! »

Et il est venu! Il a balancé le poupon en arrière et a couru vers moi. Il a continué de se déhancher, adorable petit cow-boy qui m'invitait à le rejoindre.

« Juste une minute! La musique est bientôt finie! Après on fait la Caramelldansen!

\- Hors de question aux deux! »

Il a pris de nouveau un air boudeur et a passé ses bras autour de mon cou pour m'attirer à lui. J'ai été trop surpris pour me débattre.

« Mais...

\- Si tu n'exécutes pas mes ordres sur-le-champ je te fais valser! Tu sais que je le ferais! »

Et avant que je n'aie pu répondre, il m'entraînait avec lui dans toute la pièce! C'était lui le meneur, mais ça me faisait tout drôle à cause de sa petite taille.  
La musique s'est arrêtée. Il m'a lâché. J'ai eu comme une sensation de vide lorsque sa main a quitté la mienne et que je n'ai plus senti son bras qui me pressait dans le dos et me collait à lui.

Il a remis la musique. J'ai protesté. Il a répondu par un claquement de langue.

« Alexis Lloyd, tu croyais vraiment te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement? »

Il est revenu vers moi, mais cette fois m'a serré avec plus de puissance, s'est plus collé à moi. Sa main a étreint la mienne si fort que j'ai poussé un cri.

« Eh, c'est que le début! Quand on commence une danse avec moi, on va jusqu'à la fin! »

Et on est repartis pour un tour. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Il dansait bien mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et puis c'était si comique que ce petit bout de chou de cow-boy avec son grand chapeau et son blouson de cuir à moitié enlevé mène la danse!

Mathieu a soudain poussé un cri. Wifi, cette saleté de chat, venait de se faufiler entre les jambes de mon partenaire et l'avait déséquilibré. Il est tombé sur moi, et m'a entraîné dans sa chute. Et voilà que je me suis retrouvé sur le dos, couché par terre, les joues violemment colorées, sous un Mathieu qui n'avait pas encore bien assimilé ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Merde, a-t-il dit après un moment. J'suis désolé, je voulais pas...

\- Pas grave, mais tu peux bouger, s'il te plaît? Parce que c'est un peu gênant comme position, tu comprends?

\- C'est pour ça que t'es tout rouge? »

Putain il avait remarqué?

« Ouais. D'ailleurs toi aussi.

\- Oh.

\- S'il te plaît Mathieu...

\- Mais moi j'suis bien comme ça. »

Il s'est appuyé des coudes sur moi, a serré mes cuisses entre ses genoux, me bloquant totalement. Une boule se formait dans mon estomac, j'ai essayé d'extérioriser en plaisantant:

« Mec, je sais que les Hobbits sont pas souvent les dominants mais là t'y vas fort.

\- Ta gueule. J'en ai marre de prendre des réflexions sur ma taille. Je pourrais te critiquer parce que t'es un mec qui compose de la musique, moi, tu sais? Ou parce que t'as encore vraiment rien fait pour que je m'en aille. Mais je suis pas comme ça. Et je te trouve adorable à cause de ce que je viens de citer et de beaucoup d'autres choses. »

Attends, quoi? Mathieu me trouvait adorable? Et...

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser plus: il m'avait pris par la nuque, avait rapproché nos deux visages et écrasé ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'ai esquissé un mouvement de défense, il m'a tiré les cheveux pour me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, sans toutefois rompre le baiser.

Lorsqu'il s'est enfin décidé à me lâcher (je commençais à me demander s'il allait respirer ou se laisser mourir par amour), il a niché sa tête coiffée du chapeau de cow-boy dans mon épaule. J'attendais les trois mots incontournables, les sept lettres qu'il devait prononcer, j'attendais un « Je t'aime ».  
Je ne l'entendais pas. Je commençais à penser qu'il s'était endormi, lorsque ses doigts se crispèrent sur ma chemise, pinçant presque douloureusement la peau en-dessous, et qu'il m'a demandé:

« Pas de réaction? »

Puis, devant mon silence:

« Tu me déçois, Alexis.

\- Tu m'aimes?

\- Non, pas possible!

\- Depuis...

\- Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, débile mental.

\- Mais...

\- Prends ton temps, s'il te plaît. Moi j'suis bien, là, et dès que j'aurais essuyé un refus faudra que je m'en aille.

\- Moi aussi je suis bien. »

Mathieu releva la tête avec un sourire. Nos nez se touchaient, il avait un air carnassier.

« Menteur.

\- Non!

\- Donc tu m'aimes?

\- Je crois.

\- Faudrait quand même qu'à ton âge tu sois capable de savoir. Tu veux un deuxième bisou pour être fixé?

\- Je t'aime. »

La musique s'arrêta symboliquement au moment où notre histoire débutait.

Il m'embrassa délicatement le front.

« C'est ce que j'attendais. Je t'aime aussi, Alexis Lloyd. »

Définitivement, Mathieu Sommet était le Youtuber le plus sexy de la planète. Et, pour une fois que j'avais de la chance, il était à moi.

* * *

**J'écoute actuellement la Caramelldansen. Putain que j'adore cette chanson!**

**Reviewez, mes trésors! C'est mon gagne-pain, les emails de notification de reviews rythment ma vie -moi, no-life? Noon ...**

**Bref, je vous fais un gros câlin et j'espère que cet OS vous a plu et que je ne me suis pas trop auto-plagiée à votre goût!**

**Au passage, je suis la plus jeune du fandom (trop cool ... -') et je tenais vraiment à remercier tous ceux qui sont plus âgés et m'ont fait des commentaires me permettant de m'améliorer. Quand je compare "N'importe quoi pour Antoine" à ce que je fais à présent sur "Un ange en Enfer" et "Gentleman-cambrioleur", je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fière de mon évolution! Et c'est en grande partie grâce à vous. Alors, sincèrement, merci. Je vous adore!**

**Elena**


End file.
